


Instinctual

by ReptileRuler



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff without Plot, Irken headcanons, M/M, Multi, antenna touching, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileRuler/pseuds/ReptileRuler
Summary: Red likes to cuddle small Irkens.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red/Zim, Almighty Tallest Red/Zim, The Almighty Tallest/Zim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Instinctual

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a BIG prazr mood, and there really aren't a lot of G or T rated prazr fics, which makes me sad.   
> So here I am making content purely for myself.
> 
> This is essentially the same shot scene written in three different points of view. I hope you enjoy!

There was one good thing about short Irkens, not that Red would ever say that out loud. 

They were cuddle-sized.

He could wrap one arm completely around them, press them to his chest like they were a plush toy, and rest his chin on their heads. It didn’t necessarily need to be  _ Zim,  _ but… circumstances had it that today, it was Zim. He really was small, the tiniest living thing Red had ever held in his arms. 

Purple didn’t get it, but also didn’t judge. He lay beside them in their shared nest, an ocean of blankets and pillows, lowered into the floor in the middle of the recharging chambers. His eyes were closed, posture relaxed. Really, how lucky was Red to have such an accepting co-tallest?

And so Red allowed himself to enjoy this. He settled down and relished in how he could soothe the smaller simply by holding him. Even Zim, who loved to yell and jump to conclusions and panic, lay quietly, with his one antenna resting against Red’s neck and his limbs slack. 

As imperial leaders and galactic conquerors, the Tallest were ruthless. If a Shorter spoke out of line, they got thrown out of an airlock. Planets crumpled at their orders. None dared oppose them.

As _ Irkens, _ however, they were protectors of the smaller. Defenders against predators, guardians of the flock. The instinct to fully trust a Taller was so ingrained into Irken DNA that they had built their entire culture around it. The instinct to protect your Smaller could grow just as strong, at least in Red’s case.

Unfortunately Zim might be just a  _ bit  _ too defective. Red felt his state of bliss dissipate slightly when the little creature wiggled, and he felt a pang of annoyance when he heard Zim inhale, about to speak.

No sound came, however. He cracked open one eye, and saw that Purple had reached out and twirled a finger around Zim’s antenna. Instead of speaking, Zim let out the tiniest of chirps, and settled down, pressing into the touch. Purple kept playing with the appendage, barely hiding his sneer. This cuddle session wasn’t for him, it didn't satisfy him in the same way it satisfied Red, but he still got involved sometimes, for Red’s sake.

Their eyes met for a second. Exchanging meaning without words. Thank you. It’s no problem (you owe me snacks later). 

This… was perfect. Red was so lucky.

* * *

Safe. Safe. Safe.

Zim couldn’t focus. His mind felt bleary in a way it never had before, like he’d been dunked underwater, except, in a positive way. It was like, like-

He didn’t know. And there was a  _ noise.  _ The most soothing noise he had ever heard. He tried to locate it, one antenna moving towards the source, and he brushed against something warm and soft, that was vibrating ever so slightly. That vibration was certainly the source of the sound. That soft clicking, which made him more relaxed than ever before and that reverberated through his antenna in just the right way-

He sighed and let his mind and antennae go slack. Safe.

There was something he was supposed to do. A goal. Zim searched his PAK-brain for any information on his primary directive, and found a sliver of a memory breaking through whatever instinctual haze had taken over him.

He was on the Massive. He’d come specifically to ask his almighty leaders for a favor that would surely make the humans kneel before the mighty Zim.

After arriving… he couldn’t quite remember. He must have been great though, and the Tallest must have been very impressed at how he found them in the vastness of space! And now…

Now all he felt was safe and warm. Such a huge contrast from the constant paranoia of trying to take over an enemy planet. And he was fairly sure that the Tallest were here, in this soft, safe place, with him. Of course they would be. Who wouldn’t want to spend time with  _ Zim?! _

But he had to get back to earth. He needed the favor… whatever it was. He couldn’t quite remember. No matter! His mission couldn’t wait!

Wiggling about, he opened his mouth to demand to be let go, when-

Something wrapped his antenna. Immediately Zim felt himself stop in his tracks, mind going blank. An unwarranted, embarrassingly chirpy sound escaped from his chest. 

Safe, safe, safe.

He felt fingers slowly rub over his antenna, each stroke making him melt further into the touch. It was all too much, and yet it was so perfect. He felt safe. 

He would return to his mission, eventually. For now, this wasn’t so bad, was it?

* * *

There was one good thing about short Irkens, not that Purple would ever say that out loud. 

They made Red happy.

And because of Red, they were currently sharing their nest with one particularly tiny specimen, the exile Zim. He’d arrived unannounced, causing quite a bit of panic aboard the Massive… Oh well, this would be his punishment. He’d have to satisfy Red’s weird needs for the time being. 

Yes. That sounded legit. 

And when they were done, they were going to send him back to earth. And probably destroy the tech he’d used to track the Massive.

The whole cuddling thing… Purple didn’t really get it. He’d looked up the information on age-old instincts and had a basic understanding of why, biologically, Red liked to cuddle shorter Irkens. He just couldn’t relate, or really understand why the instinct was stronger in Red than in him. That was fine. They didn’t need to agree on everything, as long as they could joke and bicker and have fun together. 

It wasn’t so bad, even! He could happily relax into their nest of pillows and blankets and listen to the soothing noises that Red would make, and he could even find some sort of glee when the Shorter let out an accidental chirp or purr. 

What he didn’t like, however, was when the Shorters made any fuzz that would ruin the mood. That was why he opened an eye to glare the second Zim stirred. That annoying bug probably didn’t even realize what an honor his, eh, ‘punishment’ was.

Purple wasn’t about to let Zim ruin this for Red. When the defect opened his mouth to speak, Purple had already reached out and grabbed one antenna. Zim melted immediately. Whetever dumb thing he was about to say died before it had ever been spoken. 

The small chirp that escaped Zim’s throat made a small rush of empowerment flow through Purple. He couldn’t deny that. As soon as Zim nuzzled further into his hand, however, he remembered that this was an annoying little gremlin who had single-handedly brought doom upon his own race several times over, and also he was short and beneath Purple in every way. 

Gross. Well, this was all for Red, anyway. He could manage a little bit of touching the defect for Red’s sake. 

Purple felt Red’s eyes on him. He looked up, his chest fluttering at the gratitude shining in his co-ruler’s eyes. 

Yeah - this wasn’t so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can always say hi to me at reptile-ruler.tumblr.com   
> I also post art there!


End file.
